


Asphyxia

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if we're going to die, let's do it in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxia

_Please,_ he wants to say. But the moment is too still for talking, even if it's about things that matter. That, and he's too breathless to speak anyway: lungs forgetting they're made to help him with air, molecules begging for oxygen but getting nothing. 

Just _this;_ a textured hand running down his spine, tracing the scar of what once was a herniated disc. And he shivers at the contact, a shudder that shakes every stringy fiber that keeps his quivering muscles intact because _holy mother of_ if touches were lyrics then he's not supposed to be this band's vocalist after all-

Turning his head to the side and looking behind him as best as his position on his hands and knees will allow, Ruki finds Reita smiling. 

"What?" He asks as Reita runs his hand on the same spot on his back one more time, roughened palm careful and loving. The bassist looks up and meets his gaze, brown eyes a warm ocher, before he's leaning down and kissing the part of his skin where his hand has been. 

He lingers, lips dry and thin and only for Ruki to bite and kiss and touch, keeping eye contact all the while. 

  


"Sometimes I can't live without you." 

Reita's whisper is breathy and sweet, his mouth slowly climbing up the stairs that make up the bones of Ruki's spine, leaving behind heat and saliva and something that tastes a bit like love.

Ruki closes his eyes. "Then don't."

Reita's arm comes around to wrap itself around his torso, pulling him up so that he has his back pressed against the bassist's naked chest, both of them kneeling on the bedspread. Leaning upward slightly for a patient kiss, Ruki mumbles between meeting tongues and mixing saliva: "Don't ever live without me."

The arm holding him close tightens, mouth leaving his to trace shoulder and neck before stopping beside a pierced ear.

"But I can't breathe Taka." Reita says, his other arm encasing Ruki in the same manner people cling to a lifeline while out stranded in the middle of an endless ocean. "When I'm with you, all of my air goes missing and you're all that's left."

He turns within those arms, tilting his head up and kissing Reita's chin, laying his palms flat on where the other's lungs would be underneath all this skin. 

"Then let's stop breathing together." He offers, nuzzling neck and collarbone before wrapping his arms around a slender waist tightly. And then he's pulling at Reita as he allows himself to fall backwards - on the bed, their own blanketed graveyard. 

Ruki lifts a hand and strokes the side of Reita's face tenderly as they gasp together.

"Suffocate with me, Akira." And Reita's smile is still there as he leans down to re-seal their lips, nodding.

"Gladly."


End file.
